


Zuikaku looses

by yoyololo



Category: Azur Lane (Anime)
Genre: Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyololo/pseuds/yoyololo
Summary: Zuikaku finds her herself in the hands of the sirens
Kudos: 1





	Zuikaku looses

Zuikaku awoke to find herself in an unknown place."What's going on?" she asked herself, unsure of where she was

"I see you're awake" said a voice

"Who's there?" asked Zuikaku, clearly confused of what was going on

"Don't worry you won't have to worry soon" the voice said as a tentacle reached out, holding a green parasite.

"What's that?" she asked as she saw the tentacle. The tentacle put the parasite on her back, as the parasite burrowed into Zuikaku's back,making her scream out in pain. Zuikaku's eyes went blank just then a siren came out and started stroking Zuikaku's hair.

"This is much better" said the siren, knowing that she had successfully captured and mind controlled Zuikaku. 

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This is my first project so i'm sorry if it is bad


End file.
